Bittersweet
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: Her thirst for revenge now left a bitter taste in her mouth. –Edgeworth/Kay. Spoilers for Turnabout Reminiscence, set after Turnabout Ablaze.


Her thirst for revenge now left a bitter taste in her mouth. –Edgeworth/Kay. Set right after Turnabout Ablaze. Spoiler for the Turnabout Reminiscence.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney franchise and the characters included in it.**

* * *

For all this ten years…All she had been pursuing was revenge.

Revenge against Callisto Yew, revenge against the smuggling ring her father chased after. She continued to live under the dark shadows of hatred, pure malice. And she was so close of getting her revenge…But she felt void as Quercus Alba, the man who issued the extermination of Bryne Faraday got hauled by the police to be prosecuted by Edgeworth. And it was Edgeworth who nailed his coffin shut, and she didn't do anything. She simply watched, and did nothing.

When Shih-na was in reality, the Callisto Yew she had been chasing after finally revealed herself, the girl with misty eyes could feel nothing but malevolence guiding her motions as she charged against the agent, unaware that she had a gun. Shih-na swiftly dead-locked her, leaving Kay nowhere to escape as the cold barrel of gun was put against her temple. Even him, the esteemed prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was not able to move until Detective Badd sprung into action by trying to shoot Shih-na, but again, that agent Lang got in the way that he got shot in his knee – not that Kay blamed him or anything. Kay used the slim chance to escape Shih-na's lock, and she stumbled when agile arms caught her falling body.

His arms reminded Kay of the warmth of her father's embrace. Steadfastly strong, safe, warm and secure…Kay's misty eyes were moist as she saw Alba left, heavily guarded by the police. "Are you alright?" the husky voice of the raven prosecutor surprised Kay. "…" She did not reply as she wiped her nearly tearing eyes with the back of her hand, and she answered Edgeworth, although her voice was shaky.

"I'm alright, Mr. Edgeworth," she then struggled to leave Edgeworth's embrace, but she could feel that he was reluctant to let her go. She then looked upward; dim grey clashed with bright emeralds. "Mr. Edgeworth, what's wrong?" The prosecutor was silent for a while, before he pointed out quietly, "Your knees are shaking and your lips are trembling," he said thoughtfully. "Are you going to be alright?" Kay fell silent. The revenge she had longed for so long now left only bitter traces in her mouth; she felt that her heart was torn, like a shredded piece of paper. What supposed to be there was no longer there, and Kay felt like her chest was no more than a hollow space, all she could felt was the silent beating of her heart. If she knew that things would end this way, would she still pursue revenge? All that drove her actions were the hope that she could find her arch-enemy, Callisto Yew.

But is revenge something Daddy would ever want her to do?

"Say, Mr. Edgeworth…" The prosecutor with stunning ebony locks then looked at the younger girl, as Kay then continued. "If only…If only I could have my revenge back then, what would Daddy think of me? Will he be proud? Or…Will he be sad?" the prosecutor paused for a while, because the thought of having revenge had never really occurred to him. The two fell silent, as Kay then looked downward to her feet.

"I will not dare to say that this is an absolute answer, but…Kay, listen to me."

Kay shot her gaze, again, mesmerizing grey orbs met with eluding misty eyes. "I believe Mr. Faraday must be sad up there, if you carried on with your plans of revenge. As a prosecutor myself, I believe what Mr. Faraday wanted you to do with Callisto Yew is to bring her to the court, but not as a revenge, however as that she could be tried properly by the law, and to be imposed upon her the punishment equivalent to what she did."

"But what about me?!" Kay suddenly spat, bitterness laced her voice. "She didn't only kill my father, she ruined my life!" the girl pulled backward, however she stumbled, as Edgeworth once again caught her in his arms. "She…she took everything I have…" beads of tears ran down her cheeks, as she started to cry. "Callisto Yew…I had sworn revenge on you…But!" and with that, Kay wept loudly. All in the room fell silent, even the silver haired prosecutor, Franziska von Karma dared not to move an inch. Perhaps she too, understood how it feels to lose a role model in life.

"Daddy…is…the only one I have…" Her voice was muffled between her tears and her choking. All tears she had been bottling inside of her for so long finally streamed outward; Edgeworth was unmoving. He could see himself inside of her, the wounds that was festered into the depths of her soul were the same wounds etched deep into his own soul. He understood that this was too much for her. The so-called noble Yatagaratsu was actually a three-people group, including Callisto Yew – the woman she harbored hatred for.

Kay felt her vision was blurring with tears, and she thought that she saw the figure of her father.

"Daddy!" Kay called out. But the blur figure moved out of her vision area, as Kay desperately chased after it. "Daddy, wait! Daddy!" she was crying; her sharp cry was that of anguish. The farther she chased after it, the faster it moved out of her reach. With the last of strengths she could muster, she cried once again.

"Daddy!" the raven girl then lost all of her consciousness, as one more word escaped her parting lips. _Daddy…_

Edgeworth was silent all the time, even after Franziska cackled her whip. "Miles Edgeworth! How come you didn't do anything but standing there!?" the raven prosecutor remained soundless as he slowly looked into Kay's face; he found traces of anger, of sadness that had been bottled for long ten years. Edgeworth then tenderly caressed her cheek and he spoke; his emotions were not apparent but sadness laced each of his words.

"Kay…I will be lying if I said I do understand how you feel. In fact, I am just trying to grasp at your understanding, but I failed to do so. The only thing I understand from your emotions now is…"

Edgeworth leaned forward, and softly whispered in her ears. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you hold so dear to your heart."

Meanwhile, Kay felt that her consciousness was resurfacing, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a field. Lush field with grass stretching over the horizon, the rustling of the grass brought peace to mind. Striking colors of light rays danced around her, and she realized that this field was too magical to be real. Her scarf, adorned with the golden brooch of the three legged bird Yatagaratsu swayed gently around her as a breeze blew past her. Her own mind was a mess, but she spotted a figure standing in the middle of the field. Without any hesitation, she blurted out.

"Daddy!"

As now sun shone through the figure, she could recognize the figure. It was her father, Bryne Faraday. It still didn't make sense, but Kay sprinted through the large field to reach her father. Her father, her long lost father. A forgotten Swiss roll, bloody blade, the scent of burnt clothing; a gun, sinister laugh of Callisto Yew…All swirled in her mind as she throttled after Bryne. As she came closer, she could see that her father stretched his arms, as Kay went flying into his embrace. "Daddy…Daddy…!" once again, Kay wept as she could felt her father tightly embraced her, she was reminded by the exact same sensation she felt when Mr. Edgeworth caught her stumbling body. Steadfastly strong, safe, secure, warm and comforting…Kay shuddered at the thought how much her father resembled Mr. Edgeworth.

"Daddy…I…!"

"_Ssh, Daddy's little girl is strong, isn't she?"_ Kay could hear the voice of her father, "_Daddy's daughter promised him that she would be strong, wouldn't she? That she wouldn't cry?"_ Kay fell silent once again, muffled breaths escaped her lips. She was tired of crying, she was tired of running away. Drained of her energy, Kay could only lean forward and cried silently, tears formed small rivers that streamed down on her cheeks. A gentle, loving smile appeared across Bryne's lips as he caressed the cheek of his daughter. _"Kay, everything is going to be alright." _As her consciousness once again started to seep away, the field they were on slowly cascaded into nothingness, her grip on her father's waist started to loosen, and Kay snapped.

"Daddy, no!"

Again, the chestnut haired prosecutor drifted further from his own daughter, Kay desperately attempted to hold him from leaving. Bryne however, managed to gave a chaste kiss on her forehead before his figure dissolved into darkness, as his last words echoed in her mind.

"_Kay, Daddy will always protect you. Live on, with the anger you felt to be your strength. Because Daddy has been, and will always protect you."_

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know that I will get hanged because I left this without much resolution, but hell, I love the ending. Sorry if this is horribly cliché, and no, I don't partially ship Edgeworth/Kay because they can't beat Phoenix/Iris in my head, but writing this was so much fun.**

**Please R & R.**

_**Aeterna Phantasia**_


End file.
